Fabricating high bandgap-type enhancement-mode and depletion-mode field-effect devices that share at least some device stack layers within an integrated circuit die has not been commercially feasible heretofore. At least one reason for the lack of this commercial feasibility is that fabrication techniques using etch stop layers to fabricate lower bandgap types of enhancement-mode and depletion-mode field-effect devices are not as practical for fabricating high bandgap devices such as gallium nitride-based devices. What is needed is an integrated circuit die and method that realizes enhancement-mode and depletion-mode field-effect devices of a high bandgap type that share at least some device stack layers within an integrated circuit die without using etch stop layers during fabrication.